


wie sie leuchten [how they shine]

by Anonymous



Series: poems [1]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a poem for her, a dreamer
Series: poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731634
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	wie sie leuchten [how they shine]

the touch is burning, burning 

the hands are hurting, hurting

my innocence is slipping away

in a wave

of water

* * *

the world is frighting, terrifying

but i am dreaming, dreaming

of the stars in the sky,

oh

how they shine 


End file.
